Am I really?
by BlueberryNinja
Summary: Jo Taylor is the new kid at her high school. She is immediatley annoyed with the bad boy that is Kendall Knight. It was enemies at first sight. But, could something like this, turn into love? Are they really falling for each other? Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey another Kenjo fanfic! Kind of slow at first, yet love blossoms. Please enjoy and R&R!**

**Jo POV**

Great first day of school. Hoo-ray. Ya know, I didn't want to move her in the first place. I was perfectly fine back in North Carolina. But noooooo. My mom just had to get a high up cosmetics job here in Minnesota. Ugh.

I got out of bed and walked towards my closet, picking out a casual but cute outfit for first day of school. I picked my ripped, black jeans with white ballet flats and a dark blue flowy shirt.

Once showered and dressed, I walked back into my bathroom to apply my makeup of concealer eye-liner and mascara after blow drying my hair and curling it. Once finished I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, blowing stray blonde hairs out of my face. Well, here I go.

I grabbed my white backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. I dropped it into a chair and went to get a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning sweetheart." My mom said walking in the kitchen in her 'work attire.'

"Morning mom." I mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Ready for your first day at your new school?" she asked making herself a cup of coffee. She's kind of obsessed.

"No." I said sitting down munching on my cereal. What if I don't find my class? Yeah, stupid for a junior in high school to think that right? And what if the kids hate me? Ugh. I don't want to go.

She just gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh honey. I know you didn't want to move away from your friends. But this was a very great offer. I mean, to get a call from Brooke Diamond herself, to come work for Diamond Cosmetics? It will help make our lives easier financially." She said stopping to give me a smile.

"And I'm sure you will make lots of new friends. You've been to high school before, so this shouldn't be any different."

"Yeah, yeah. Be polite, still get good grades, all the kids are nice….I get it mom." I droned remembering the pep talk she gave me on my first day of pre-school, kindergarten, all through elementary school and junior high, freshmen year, and again now. Why? I have still to find out.

I put my bowl in the sink, grabbed my backpack and headed out the back door. "Bye mom, love you." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Bye Jo! Have a great first day!" I heard behind me as I began walking towards school. I lived relatively close, about a 15 minute walk. I just couldn't ignore the butterflies that kept rising in my stomach. Stupid nerves.

As I rounded the corner I came face to face with a giant brick and metal building. Woah. There were several kids walking passed me as I stood frozen.

Come on Jo. It's not that big. Just go inside and get your schedule and locker number. I coached myself. I nodded and headed inside.

As I walked inside, there were kids going every which way. Most bumping into me and mumbling 'sorry.' I shook my head and headed in the direction towards the office, I think.

I was headed down an unknown hallway until I full on crashed into someone and my books scattered everywhere.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going I'm such a klutz. Wow I'm so sorry…" a girl rambled on. Wow, she talks a lot.

I chuckled and got up, picking my books up with me. "It's fine, It's fine really. I wasn't watching either. I said brushing the stray dust off my jeans.

"Hey are you new here? I haven't seen you around her before." She asked as we got a first look at each other. This girl was tall-ish, with long flowy brown hair swept over her shoulder.

"Yeah." I said shyly yet nervously. I hated being the new kid. "I was just headed to the office to pick up my schedule and locker number."

"Oh! Well I was just headed there. I'll show you the way." She said. I nodded and we began to walk in a comfortable silence until she broke it.

"I'm Camille by the way!" she chimed. "Hi, I'm Jo!" I said returning her greeting with a genuine smile. We then walked into a large room and up to a young-ish women typing on a computer. Frankly, I was a little frightened, but Camille inched me forward.

"Ahem." I coughed. She just looked up annoyed. But plastered a fake smile. "Hi sweetie. What can I do for ya?"

I sighed internally. "Hi. I'm new here and I came to pick up my schedule and locker number?" I asked. She frowned and turned to her computer. I could hear her mumble something like '_Great. Another worthless brat._' I frowned. Someone's cranky today.

She printed a couple sheets of paper and grabbed a brochure before putting on the fake smile and handing them to me.

"Here's your schedule and locker number, which is number 246, the code is set to default. And here's a map of the school if you need it. Have a good day." She said before turning to her computer and frowning.

I stood there frozen a bit before I turned back around and started towards Camille. She gave me a smile as we walked out. "So how was it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well, she kinda scares me." I replied truthfully. Seriously, that lady was mean. Camille just laughed.

"Yeah. She hates everyone, and everyone hates her. Even the staff. No one knows why she's like that." She replied slightly serious. I chuckled.

"Now let me see your schedule! She exclaimed grabbing it out of my hands. This girl is really hyper. Probably too much coffee. We're going to be good friends.

Her eyes scanned the small sheet of paper, and her face lit up. "We have, like, all the same classes. Except I'm in drama and you're in chorus. Plus you're in advanced Trig. You over achiever." She mocked smirking. I just laughed.

"Hey! We have 1st period English together! That starts in like 2 minutes, come on!" she said pulling me down a couple hallways and into a classroom.

She dragged me into a seat next to hear and a dark brown-haired girl. "Hey, I'm Stephanie, you new?" she asked politely.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm Jo."

Camille was about to say something when she was interrupted by another voice. "Yo! Camille, Stephanie!"

We all turned our heads towards the door to a tall brunette with short-longish hair, and a smaller latino boy with short black hair.

"Hey Carlos, hey James." Stephanie greeted them as they walked over to us. When they got there, they eyed me then Camille and Stephanie with questioning eyes.

"Guys, this is Jo. Today is her first day here at Grayfield High." Camille explained to me. The guys just gave me flirtatious smirks. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Hey how are you?" James asked all flirty.

"Oh, so based on this 'move making', I'm guessing your not going out with Rachel anymore?" Carlos asked chuckling at the end. James turned around giving him a frown.

"Dude! I told you! We were never going out!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up. Camille and Stephanie just laughed, and a tall, young-ish looking man came in. Camille leaned over and whispered to me.

"Class is starting." I quickly took my seat. Just as he was about to talk, two boys walked through the door.

Camille and Stephanie rolled their eyes and gave each other smirks and knowing looks. I was very curious.

"Who're they?" I leaned over and whispered to Camille.

"That," she said pointing to the raven haired boy, "Is Logan Mitchell." I could tell she had a crush on him. Her eyes had a mischievous look when she said his name.

"And that," she said pointing to the dirty blonde sitting a row over. "Is Kendall Knight. The ultimate jock/bad boy. Nothing illegal, just tardies and a bad reputation for a mouth and other stuff." She pointed out.

"Nice of you to join us boys." The teacher said. Logan looked embarrassed, but Kendall just smirked.

Now, let's get started, but first," he said turning to me. "It seems we have a new student joining us. Why don't you stand up sweetie?" he asked me. I looked nervous at first; I mean just get up in front of everyone on the spot? But I reluctantly stood up.

"Why don't you tell us your name sweetheart?" he asked politely. I nervously nodded. "My name is Jo. Jo Taylor." I spoke with surprising confidence.

"Hello, Jo. I'm Mr.-

"Oooo! Oooo! Mr. Richards! Over here!" a voice cut him off. He just heavily sighed. "Yes, Carlos?" he asked with everything less than enthusiasm that he just had.

"Can we ask her some questions?" he asked. "Yeah, to get to know her better. We can't just let some stranger come in here and be part of our class, we gotta get to know her." James added.

Mr. Richards just sighed. "Yes, I suppose that will be all right."

"When did you move here?" Carlos asked quickly and questioningly.

"Uh, a week ago." I answered hesitantly. Hey, how was I supposed to know what direction this would be heading in?

"What school did you go to before here?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Um, Longview High." I answered. It was a great school, had all of my awesome friends there. And one idiot ex.

"Really, you're from North Carolina?" Logan piped up. Everyone turned to look at either me or him. How did this kid know that. I heard Kendall scoff. What, does he have something against people from North Carolina?

"Yeah." I answered sternly looking straight at Kendall's turned expressionless face.

"Where did you get your hair done?" A blonde girl sitting with two others asked me.

"Jennifer is that really-" Mr. Richards started, but I cut him off.

"Um, at an old beauty salon I used to go to?" I answered, and Kendall scoffed. I glared at him, but he didn't see it. My answer came out more of a question. Then the three girls started whispering.

I looked over to Kendall who wasn't asking any questions. He didn't look interested at all. Like he didn't care for anything. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ok, Class that's enough question-"

"Oooo! Oooo! Mr. Richards! I just have on last question."

"Fine James, go ahead."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked smirking. I could see Kendall's head look up, and look at me.

"No." I said. James smirked and leaned back in his chair. Kendall just scoffed and looked away. Man, I really don't like that guy.

"Ok, thank you class. Jo you may take a seat." He said motioning me to sit. I did and Camille leaned over towards me. "Good job. You survived your interview." She said jokingly. I chuckled but my mind still wandered to Kendall. Was he always so stubborn expressionless? It just irked me.

Soon Carlos and James turned around and said 'Hey.' simultaneously. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled. Soon we began having a small conversation, Logan joining in soon after. My eyes kept wandering to Kendall and his expressionless, non-caring face. And the fact that he kept laughing at me did not help him. Soon class was over and I ended up exchanging phone numbers with the 3 guys, Camille and Stephanie

Soon class was over and I headed out the class door with Camille by my side. "Hey Jo, my locker's this way but I'll see you in chem." She said as she began walking off.

"Kay, bye." I replied over my shoulder, as I got out my locker number and combination. However, I hated chemistry so I wasn't looking forward to that. "246, 246…." I mumbled under my breath as I turned around multiple corners trying to find my locker.

"Aha!" I said as I finally found it. I dialed the combination and looked into my blue, empty locker. 'I wonder who my neighbors are.' I thought as I began putting some of my books away.

I then glanced to my left, but did a double-take. Coming down the hall was the last person I wanted to see today. Kendall Knight.

I turned my head towards my locker and muttered under my breath, 'Please not me, please not me….' However my wishes were not granted as he walked up and opened the locker right next to me and began putting away his books.

I looked up at him and managed to sputter out. "Hi." He just looked at me, with his expressionless face. Was he always like that? And then returned to putting his books away.

Ok…"Uh, I'm Jo." I introduced since he not so warm welcomed me in English class. He just looked at me and frowned. "Yeah, I know. I saw you in English." He said slamming his locker and walking away.

Rude much? Kendall Knight was now on my list of people to figure out and or avoid. As I watched him walk away, one thought crossed my mind.

Am I really going to let this guy get to me?

No.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo, I see you guys really liked this story, AND I'm a little late on the update so here's the next chap. It is kinda short though, so I'll try to make the next one longer! Please review and enjoy!**

**Jo POV**

"Ohhhhhh! They're so pretty! How did they get those colors?" Camille asked me examining the chemicals in our test tubes as we were in chemistry. I really hate this class. Huh. I found another thing I hate at this school. Besides Kendall Knight. Luckily he wasn't in this class.

I was busy writing down observations in my notebook. The test tubes held two colors. One was hot pink, the other a very bright green. Two of Cam's favorite colors. So don't even ask me where she got the idea when she asked me, "Do you think if I mixed these two together they'd make a purple?"

I rolled my eyes. I thought she was smarter than this? I guess she just get's distracted. "I don't know Cam." I replied still writing in my notebook. My first day I've only had like 3 classes and I have tons of homework.

"Let's find out!" she said excitedly. I looked up curious as to what she meant. But before I could stop her she was pouring the two chemicals together.

"No Cam don't!"

BOOM!

Just then the bell rang signaling us that class was over. Camille and I practically ran out trying not to be seen in the giant puff of smoke that filled the air. I'm glad that's over with.

"That was sooo much fun! And now the good times continue!" she said excitedly. I looked at her confused.

"It's lunch you weirdo." She said as if my unspoken question was the most ludicrous thing she'd ever heard.

Oh boy. Lunch. The one part of the day I'd been dreading. I mean where do I sit? What should I eat? I think Camille could sense my nervousness and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll be right here with ya." She coached as we walked through large double doors into a large room that was obviously the cafeteria. We then grabbed our lunch trays and got in line to buy lunch.

"AND, you'll have Stephanie and the guys by your side too." She said with a smile. I smiled back. We grabbed our salads and paid. Hey, you gotta eat healthy right? We then stopped and looked around for a place to sit.

My eyes then landed on an unoccupied table held by Stephanie who was waving at us. Camille must have noticed her too, and we were soon walking towards her empty table. I took a seat next to her with Camille on my other side.

"Hey guys, how was chem.?" She asked us before taking a bite of her sandwich.

I gave Camille a knowing look. She just smiled confidently. "Well-" she had started but Stephanie cut her off.

"You blew up the lab again didn't you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Camille then looked away shyly.

"Maybe.." she said quietly.

"Again?" I asked smirking. We then all burst out laughing. We were soon joined by Logan and Carlos. Logan on Camille's other side and Carlos on Stephanie's other side. The girl's faces seemed to brighten when they got there. I'd talk to them about that later.

I noticed we were just missing James. But when I looked across from me, I saw **two **empty chairs. That's just an extra right? I felt my stomach tighten at the thought of a stranger coming. I mean maybe they weren't a stranger to my friends but to me it could be anyone. I just looked down and began eating my salad nervously.

I then heard the screeching of chairs moving against the floor. I looked up and smiled that it was only James. But my smile soon faded as soon as I saw who walked up behind him. Kendall Knight. And of course the only seat available for Kendall is the one right across from me. Great I have to stare at the person whom annoys me to heck for thirty minutes.

His expressionless face turned into a frown when we locked eyes. We quickly looked away and he sat in his seat with a thud. I just turned my head away in disgust, him doing the same. Everyone stared back and forth at us feeling the tension in the air. So they started a normal conversation.

Camille then looked at both of us and said "Ok, I know _Kendall _is usually quiet, but not this quiet. And I thought you would be more chatty Jo. You sure were in class." I rolled my eyes. I can't talk when Kendall's here. He seems to make everything worse.

"Well, I don't really know what to talk about." I said looking down shyly. I then heard Kendall scoff.

"Yeah. It's not like she needs to talk anyways." He said scowling at me. I did the same to him. Everyone looked back and forth between us. Witnessing our intense stare down.

Finally James broke the silence. "So Jo, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?" I turned my head in his direction and let my face soften in a smile.

"Well, I'm from North Carolina, I'm very athletic, I love to sing, oh! And I _hate_ judgmental people." I said sending a glare towards Kendall. But he just scoffed. Causing everyone but me to give him a questioning glance.

"BORING! Can we please find something more interesting to talk about?" Everyone just sat there with surprised looks my glare became harder. He returned the favor. Soon we were having another intense stare down.

Our table was then filled with silence. Only the occasional crunching of food or clinking of silverware could be heard. Our friends were too afraid to say anything. Afraid they would set off a ticking time bomb.

I stabbed my salad angrily as I glared at Kendall. Him returning the favor. I had to show him I was not going to back down. I'm not some scared little girl. So I narrowed my eyes and shot my best glare as I stared hatefully into those selfish, inconsiderate, jerky….warm, deep, gorgeous green eyes….

WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO! STOP IT JO! WHAT AM I THINKING? I yelled at myself as my eyes widened and I snapped my head away. Kendall seemed to do the exact same. Weird

I silently let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I then looked own at my food. Calm down Jo. It was nothing. Just your crazy imagination talking. There is nothing nice or relatively _kind_ about those eyes or him.

I looked up and saw that Kendall was smirking at me. Probably happy he won our little stare down. I just scowled and began eating my salad again.

"Soooooo…..you guys ready for the Trig. Test on Friday?" Logan asked breaking the silence.

"Finally! Something more interesting to talk about!" Kendall exclaimed. Oh. That's it!

"Well at least _I_ tried to make conversation!" I exclaimed. Everyone seemed taken aback. Except for Kendall.

"Well at least when _I_ talk, it's not about something deathly boring!" he retorted.

"Well at least _I'm_ not a big jerk to every new kid that comes here!"

"Well at least _I'm_ not an annoying, boring new girl!"

My face quickly turned from surprised to furious. We both stood at our ends of the table glaring at each other so hard you'd think our gaze could kill. Our friends looked to terrified to even take a breath, they were to afraid of setting us off again.

We then simultaneously groaned at each other and walked in our separate directions. I was seething with anger.

What a jerk. I am so not annoying. He needs to grow up and learn to be less of a jerk. I wanted to scold my imagination for playing those tricks on me about his eyes. That was a huge mistake. God!

Kendall Knight was getting on my last nerve.

**Kendall POV**

Ugh! She….she is just…..she's just so… Ugh! She is so annoying. I don't get what everyone is going crazy about over her.

I mean what's the big deal? She's just another annoying loud mouthed new kid. Like I was. But she is so much worse. I can't stand her!

I mean just because she has that long blonde hair, big smile, those hyper, annoying, stupid…..big, warm, beautiful brown eyes…

WHAT? NO! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF KENDALL! I scolded myself. I mean, she's just another new kid. There is nothing pretty or cool about her or her eyes.

I have to admit though, she's got some spunk standing up to me. But that just makes her all the more annoying. I am not going to let her get to me.

Jo Taylor is Getting on my last nerve.

The question my mind is reeling though…

Am I really falling for her?

No way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for the reviews. Nice to know there's so many Jendall lovers like me! So next chapter! Please review and enjoy!**

**Jo POV**

After I stormed out of the cafeteria, and was calmed down by Camille and Stephanie, I was now at my locker getting my books for trig. Ugh! I hate this class even more than chem. Sure I'm in the advanced class, but that doesn't mean it's ANY less boring.

I closed my locker and walked off to class quickly so I wouldn't have to see his face. He pushed me over the edge at lunch, and I didn't want to deal with him.

When I walked into class I thought I'd have to sit with some weird kid because none of my friends were 'over achievers,' as Camille would say.

I sighed in relief when I saw Logan near the front, a few rows back. I quickly walked over and took the seat next to him.

"Oh. Hey Jo!" he greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Logan! I didn't think anyone I knew was going to be in this class." I replied while getting out my notebook.

"Yeah. Camille didn't want to take the test over the summer, she took drama classes instead. Stephanie just missed a few questions that set her back. And James and Carlos…" he said trailing off. We laughed.

"And then Kendall-"

"Is too big of an idiot jerk to get into this class." I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled. "Not exactly-Hey wait. Are you upset, that he's not in this class?" he asked smirking. The jerk.

"What? No! I'm just saying he isn't the kinda guy I'd think to get into this class." I said while randomly scribbling in my notebook.

"Oh, so you think about his kind of guy?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I blushed furiously. Seriously? How'd we get to this topic? And I never blush!

"No Logan! What I meant was-" but I never got to finish as the teacher walked in. Logan smirked at me and I playfully glared a smile tugging my lips.

The teacher was medium height, late twenties. Long straight brown hair swept into a side ponytail.

"Ok class let's get started. But first I'd like to introduce our new student, Ms. Jo Taylor." She said motioning to me. I smiled and waved. At least Kenjerk isn't here to make fun of me. I really hate that.

3 minutes into class I heard the door open. I didn't look up, trying to concentrate on my work.

"Mr. Knight, how lovely of you to join us today. Late as usual…." The teacher who I learned was Ms. Porter spoke.

I visibly tensed. Kendall Knight? He was in this class? Seriously? Great another place for him to ruin my life. I silently groaned and went back to my work.

"Well then, why don't you have the empty seat next to Ms. Taylor hmm?" she spoke with a stern look on her face. I tensed up again. Tighter, my eyes going wide. I quickly scanned around the room until my eyes landed on the empty seat next to me. It…..was, the only seat available.

My eyes looked up to lock with his. He glared at me. I just gave him a very, sarcastic smile. He sat down with another thud and did nothing. Jerk. I thought in my head.

I couldn't concentrate on my work. I could feel his gaze on me. Except, it was neutral, not mean or eww caring, it was…neutral. Like he was studying me or something trying to figure me out.

Finally I just scoffed and turned to him. "Can I help you with something?" I asked sarcastically and turned back to my work. Maybe he'd take the hint.

"Actually yes." I raised my eyebrows but my eyes stayed focused on my work.

"I figured out what your problem is, Taylor." My eyes widened as I looked up about to snap back, but my breath was caught in my throat as we locked eyes. We sat there staring at each other for a couple seconds until I snapped my head back. What the heck happened. I scoffed.

"Oh really? And what is my problem Knight?" I asked sarcastically. Who does he think he is telling me I got problems? He's the one with problems!

"Yeah, the reason you're so annoying and always clashing with me Taylor," he started as he leaned back in his chair. This better be good. "Is cause your into me."

I almost choked on my own breath. Is that even possible? I sarcastically laughed. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're into me. You just hide it by being super annoying." He said as he scoffed.

Really? He thinks someone like me, could like someone like him? HA! In his dreams. He wants to play it like that? Well fine then.

I leaned back in my chair also.

"So since we've covered that we're both super annoying, I guess that means your into _me_ huh?" I said smirking. He practically fell out of his chair.

"Wh-what. No!" he said quickly. We then glared at each other when Logan cleared his throat.

"WHAT!" we both growled, glared at each other, and turned back to him.

"If you two are done_ flirting_, I would like to get my trig. homework done?" he said cocking an eyebrow at us. Jerk. I chuckled at him, glared at Kendall, groaned and went back to my work. He scoffed and just fiddled with his phone. Which aren't supposed to be out during school by the way.

As I worked my way through the problems they became more and more difficult. No it wasn't your normal 'draw a blank' or that the problems became more complicated….it was Kendall's insane pencil tapping! Oh my god! It was driving me nuts! And no he was just tapping it, staring around the room, not even doing work.

Finally I slammed my hand on his pencil. "Would you please stop that. Thanks." I said with a sarcastic smile. He rolled his eyes but at least he stopped.

He then began tapping his foot. Seriously?

I tapped Logan who quickly finished a problem before turning to me. "What's up Jo?" he asked me curiously.

"What's up with him?" I said motioning to Kendall, who was vigorously doing multiple annoying things that could drive me insane. From pencil and foot tapping to letting out loud groans to zipping and unzipping his hoodie.

Logan looked at Kendall and shrugged. "I don't see any difference." I gaped at him. Really? He hears us 'flirting,' (Which was not flirting) yet he doesn't hear all of this?

"Him! He's doing all this annoying stuff, and it's driving me insane!" I said clenching and unclenching my fists in frustration.

Logan looked at Kendall again. "I don't know. I guess he's just bored or something. He does this stuff when he's bored or has something big on his mind. But he doesn't do it too often." Logan said pondering the thought.

He turned to me and gave me a sympathetic smile. Just concentrate on something else and maybe that will drown it out. It works for me." He suggested. "Ok, I will thanks." I turn my head to take one last look at Kendall. Just as I turn my head towards his, he turns his away from mine.

Was he staring at me? No. That would be weird. Besides we hate each other. I shook my head and blushed. Wait I blushed? I never blush! And since when does _Kendall Knight_ make me blush? I silently groaned. But I guess it wasn't so silent, because I glanced up to see Kendall smirking at me.

I blushed again. What the hell? Was he trying to make me blush. Jerk. Ugh. I do not like him. I do not like him. I looked back at him. He turned away. Why, what's this? I swear I can see a light shade of pink creep up on his cheeks.

I smirked. And to get away, he started working on the homework. Weird. Serves him right for making me blush the jerk. He is so annoying. He doesn't really like me does he? No!

I then continued working on my problems letting my anger flow into equations as my pencil scribbled across the paper. For 15 minutes I was able to work until I heard Kendall groan in frustration. I rolled my eyes thinking he was fidgeting with something, until I saw he was actually stuck on one of the problems.

This surprised me. Kendall knight actually doing school work? Hey I know I've only known him for some hours, but still, you get a pretty general idea on people here.

He was running a frustrating hand through his silky blonde hair. Wait silky? Wow Jo, what's wrong with you today? I shook my head and tapped my shoulder. He turned to glare at me, but…..his gaze softened as he sighed in defeat and turned back to his work, realizing it was just me.

I was shocked at first but smiled to myself. I tapped his shoulder again. He slowly looked up to me. I smiled which he…..actually returned.

"Uh, hey." I said awkwardly. "Do, you need some help?" I asked. He frowned and turned back to his work with a huff. Well then. Excuse me for trying to help. I silently groaned and continued my work. A few minutes later I heard a faint whispering in my ear.

"Hey….hey…Jo…..hey!" I turned my head in the direction it came from. It was Kendall. That surprised me.

"What?" I asked just a little harshly.

He had this annoyed look on his face. I rolled my eyes and groaned knowing it was nothing.

"No wait." He said grabbing my arm which made me look up questioningly. He was looking down blushing. What's up with him?

"I could uh…use that help." He said kind of quietly. Ah. He was embarrassed that the big Kendall Knight need some math help from the new girl. I smiled. "Sure."

We then spent the last 10 minutes of class going over the problems, he seemed to get it now. He then turned away and packed up his stuff quickly. His neutral expression turned into a frown.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but I didn't need it." He said as he began to leave out the door.

Excuse me? Wasn't he the one that asked for the help? I rolled my eyes and just stuffed my stuff in my backpack. I looked back up to lock eyes with him.

"I'll see you around." He said flashing me a smile his deep, sea green eyes staring into mine and walked away.

I felt myself staring after him. What? Why? What the heck just happened. That…..ok I am officially confused by Kendall Knight. But I found myself smiling a bit. I was able to open him up a bit. Which was a big step than anyone had ever taken. Besides his friends.

Logan then walked up to my desk and tapped on it. "Hey Jo you ready to go?" he asked questioningly. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I am." I said grabbing my stuff as we headed out the door.

"So what class do you have next?" he asked. I took out my schedule from my pocket and looked.

"Uh…..Chorus." I said a smile pulling on my lips. Singing always made me happy, brought up my mood. It was like my haven.

"No way! The guys and I have that class too!" I smiled, it twitched but I smiled. The guys….meaning Kendall too…great.

He is the most confusing person I have ever met. Does he have to ruin everything? But I felt my self only _sightly_ ok with that fact. So that only left one question.

Am I really going to break into that shell of his?

Only if it doesn't kill me.

**A/N: Any one wann take a guess on what was on Kendall's mnd? LOL! So there ya go! Please review I'd love it and leave any ideas for future chapters, I'd love to use them! Weel review and c u soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm using a couple ides left by you guys in this story. I promise in the next couple of chapters the special pair will grow closer! For now please review! Thanks!**

**Jo POV**

As I walked with Logan, I asked him a question that had been bothering me since English class.

"So Logan…are you and Camille dating?" I asked quickly with a smirk. He choked on his water that he was drinking.

"Wh-what? N-no. We're just friends." He chuckled nervously. Weirdo. I smiled.

"Well do you like her?

"Well, I mean. She's a great friend, she's pretty smart and stuff. She's got an awesome GPA…."

"Logan! Do you like her?" I ask sternly, but give a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"Y-yeah. I do." I smiled. They'd make such a cute couple. I thought as I sipped from my water bottle.

"What about you and Kendall, huh?" he asked smirking. I choked on my water. Why do these kinds of questions come when we're thirsty?

"W-what about me and Kendall?" I asked recovering from my coughing fit.

"You and him have something going on right?" he asked with a smirk. "I hear the whispering. The fighting is just a way to cover up that you like each other."

"Wow, first day here, I just met you today, and you already think I'm crushing on your best friend?" I asked almost sarcastically.

"Yep."

"Well, let me get one thing straight…there is NOTHING going on between me and Kendall. He is the most annoying person on this earth. And I believe that nothing could change that. I wish he'd be less of a jerk like you."

"Thanks…..nice to know I'm not jerky." He said with a chuckle. I laughed as well. Soon we were at a larger door.

I walked in and, it was pretty cool. It was a rather large room, with chairs scattered everywhere, an office type space toward the back, and a small stage up front.

I assumed class was starting because a young man with glasses stepped up onto the small stage and students began taking their seats. I took one toward the end next to Carlos who smiled at me. I looked around, it was a rather large class next to Carlos was James, then Logan, then Kendall. Good I'm far away from him and his moody self.

"Welcome class, to another wonderful day in class. I have very exciting news! We have a new student joining us! Ms. Taylor…." He said smiling and motioning to me. I waved while some of the class clapped. Why do I get this introduction in every class? Shouldn't my teachers just be informed of me?

"Now Ms. Taylor, it is a tradition that on the first days of school or for the first day for new students that they show off their talent. Now why don't you come up her and show us what you've got?" he asked stepping offstage and motioning for me to go onto it.

I looked hesitant, but Logan gave me a reassuring smile. I walked up and grabbed the nearest acoustic guitar.

"Oh! A little guitar action! I like it!" the teacher exclaimed. I took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone.

"Hey everyone. I'm Jo Taylor, and I'm going to be singing one of my own songs called 'It's Good.'" I said as I tuned the guitar a bit. There were murmurs above the students.

"She's gonna blow it. She probably can't sing to save her life." I heard Kendall say to Logan. Jeez! Does this guy ALWAYS have to shoot me down? I'll show him.

I began strumming and the class fell quiet. After a minute I began singing.

_I'm lookin' forward not lookin' back  
>I'm losing time not keepin' track<br>I'm trying to keep my heart intact  
>I'm tryin' to give what I gave back<br>I'm just a girl with crazy dreams  
>I see the sun and everything<br>I hold onto what I believe like loving, trusting you and me.  
><em>_  
><em>_It's good  
>Everything will turn out like it should<br>I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong  
>Still I'm gonna sing my song It's good, so good<br>Like it should be.  
>Oh, like it should be.<em>

_I see the world through brighter eyes  
>I find the beauty where it hides<br>I'm gonna keep that light alive  
>I'm gonna smile at the sky.<br>I'm just a girl with crazy dreams  
>that never end up how they seem<br>but I like that mystery of loving, trusting you and me._

_It's good  
>everything will turn out like it should<br>I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong  
>Still I'm gonna sing my song It's good, so good<br>Like it should be.  
>Oh, like it should be.<em>

_It's good  
>everything will turn out like it should<br>I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong  
>Still I'm gonna sing my song<br>It's good  
>everything will turn out like it should<br>I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong  
>Still I'm gonna sing my song, It's good, so good<br>Like it should be,  
>yeahhhh.<br>Oh, like it should be,  
>ohhhh like it should be.<br>Oh, like it should be_

As the song ended the entire classroom erupted with cheers. My face turned a furious shade of red. I'm not really used to singing in front of others.

I turned to the guys who were clapping furiously and shouting with approval like everyone else. Of course the only one that wasn't clapping was Kendall. Except, wow, he actually had his mouth hanging open from shock. Was I that good? Yes. Shows him. I smiled, bowed, and said my thank you's.

As I walked off-stage I passed Kendall. And when I did, I smirked at him. He turned away disgusted. I repeat, shows him!

"Wow! Very good! Very original! Thank you Ms. Taylor that was one of the best performances we've ever had! Don't you agree class?" he asked as he waited for a response. The entire room was filled with cheers of approval. Except for the obvious.

"I think she ties up there for best performance with our other winner, Mr. Kendall Knight!" The class cheered and Kendall scoffed.

"Ok class! Now that we have our excitement out it's time to get serious! It's time for our 2nd semester projects!" he exclaimed. Wow this is one hyped up teacher. The whole class cheered.

"For this project you will be paired with a partner and the two of you will create and perform a duet for the class." The class was then buzzing with people looking for partners.

"Hold up! Hold up! I'm assigning you partners based on your singing skills!" The class then groaned and waited for their partners to be announced.

"Ashley with Derek, Karen with Matt, Logan with Peggy…." Logan turned around and smiled at a blonde girl with glasses. Oooo gotta tell Camille.

"Carlos and James…."

"Wooo Yeah!" they exclaimed as they high-fived each other. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"And Kendall and Jo." He finished. Excuse me? Does the entire world want this guy to ruin my life?

I turned to look at him and caught him….staring? His face flashed with surprise, before he glared and turned away. That was weird. Was he staring at me? This time….I didn't stop myself from blushing.

The rest of class was just going over how we were going to do this, what we should do, and what was expected of it.

When the bell rang, I practically sprinted down the hall and too my locker. When I got there I stopped to catch my breath. Why did I run again? Oh, yeah from the annoying thought my brain keeps making. But I will never say it out loud. I opened my locker but started taking out my books slowly, really pondering my thoughts.

I then found my old diary stuffed in my bag. It has all my memories and photos from my old school. Good and bad.

"Hey Jo." A voice broke through my thoughts scaring me. Making me drop my diary. I bend down to pick up all the papers and photos that had dropped out of it. I was surprised that when someone bent down to help me pick it up, that it was Kendall.

I blushed. Wait no don't blush! I'm trying to get rid of those thoughts!

"Uh, thanks." I said still blushing, not meeting his gaze. God stop it!

"No problem." he said half-smiling.

"What's your problem? Your not being very honest with me or yourself." I finally asked.

"Excuse me?" he said getting a little angry. Hey, so was I.

"What's your deal, sometimes your angry and jerky and the next, your all nice or at least tolerable."

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" he spat. I scoffed.

"Since when have you ever been nice to me?" I retorted. He became silent for a moment. I just groaned, slammed my locker and walked away. I was so glad school was over

I was angry the entire walk home. When I got home of course my mom wasn't home. She was out at her fancy new job! I just had tons of emotions running through me. Some of which I hated. So I'll spill.

I'm furious with Kendall for being such a jerk, confused as to what he's trying to pull, sad, because I thought he was different, and annoyed that I might actually be falling for him!

"Oh my god!" I breathed. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. I am not falling for him. I blushed, because I was hot, I do not think he actually has feelings, and he was not staring at me!

I was freaking out. Great now I have to work on a project with him too. Ugh! Camille is totally going to be on my case for this.

I spent the rest of the night like that just going over everything. I even went through my old diary to get my mind of it. That's when I realised it was missing. I must have gone through it like 5 times with no luck.

The picture of my ex-boyfriend was gone.

Yeah I know. Why have a picture of your ex-boyfriend? I don't know. I never got rid of it. But I hate him so much.

I went to school the next day on a lower spirit. I walked to my locker and flipped open my diary one more time, hopelessly looking for the picture. I sighed and put it away as something slammed next to me. But I didn't even flinch.

"What do you want Kendall?" I asked my voice small. I knew it was him. His devilish grin seemed to disappear. Jerk.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm not the only one who's being dis-honest here." What? I looked up anger and confusion in my eyes.

"Excuse me? And what do you propose I lied about?" I asked hands on my hips.

"You said you didn't have a boyfriend." He said a little angry.

"Yeah, I don't." I said sternly taking a step towards him, our breaths hot on each other's faces. He smelled like vanilla and mint. It smelled really good. I hated it.

"You lied." He said stepping closer to me, causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

"Excuse me?" I replied regaining my composure.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out…..the missing picture of my ex.

My mouth dropped open. "You stole it!"

"No! You dropped it, and never asked for it back. Therefore it wasn't stealing!" I had to hold back a chuckle after he said that.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said reaching for it one last time before grabbing it.

"Then who is it?"

"My ex!" I exclaimed ripping the picture in half.

His face dropped and he stood there silent. I had to hold back tears. I hated talking about Jett. He was a jerk. I was breathing heavy, tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, I didn't-" he started.

"No." I said putting up a hand. Then raising my head to lock eyes with him. Eyes actually filled with guilt and sorrow. They looked really beautiful.

"We have that project to work on. You can come over after school and we can work on the project after school." I finished

I closed my locker softly, and gave him a sad smile.

"See ya." And then I walked away to English, where I would soon see him. And truthfully, I didn't know if I was excited or anxious.

I mean….

Am I really falling for him?

Maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Major Kendall and Jo feeling revealing! Please enjoy!**

**Jo POV**

I walked to English with my books hugged tight to my chest. What just happened? I walked into class taking an empty seat in the back a few seats away from Camille. She sent me a questioning look, but I just kept my head down.

I then felt the air change, as I felt a presence next to me. It was Kendall.

I tried to wipe away my tears as best I could, I was not going to let him see me like this. Not for any certain reason. Just…..to let him know I'm not weak.

"Can I help you?" I asked not looking up from my work. He was silent. I rolled my eyes and continued my work, tears still falling every so often.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder, but I didn't respond. Then I felt a tap again. And again. And again.

"What!" I whisper-yelled. I immediately regretted it when I saw the look in his eyes. Guilt and sorrow. It made my heart drop. And I had no idea why.

My look then softened and I turned back to my work. "Hey Jo." I heard someone whisper, knowing who it was.

I sighed and looked up trying to hide the fact that I wasn't entirely fine. But my puffy eyes might've given me away.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked down nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It was the last thing I wanted to do." He pleaded. I scoffed. Yeah sure.

"Really." He said after, guessing what I was thinking. Creep.

I looked up into his eyes and felt my breath get hitched and my heartbeat quicken. What is this? From past experiences, it means I'm starting like a guy!

No! No. No. No. No. Yes. No. No. What? Ugh.

His eyes looked so…genuine. They were full of some sort of other emotion and life.

"I-it's fine." I stuttered as I turned away quickly, FINALLY noticing how close we were leaning in.

He smiled. "Great." Then turned to his own work. An hour passed by and I only got so much work done. I couldn't help it. It was impossible to concentrate with so many things running through my mind.

Could I really like Kendall? No. I mean I could. Why would I want to? Because I know he has a soft side, and has gorgeous eyes and a breathtaking smile…

"Jo. Jooooo. Jo!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see Kendall snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"You were spaced out it's time to go." He said lamely.

"Oh, ok. Well yeah. I'll see you at my house after school." I replied. He just walked out of the classroom. Rude. Why did I think I liked him again?

The day went by in a giant blur. Kendall didn't bother me at all during trig. And in chorus the class discussed expectations for the project.

I was on my way home, when I had this creepy feeling someone was following me. I knew it wasn't Kendall because he got on the bus with the guys. And I was one of the only people that took this route.

I quickened my pace as the footsteps behind me got louder. I turned around and no one was there. I was about to walk past an alley when I was pushed into it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes. I almost felt my heart stop at who was there.

Jett.

My books drooped to the floor my mouth hanging open. No. I didn't want to see him. The no good dirty cheater!

"Jo….it's really you!" he said walking forward to give me a hug, but I just backed away. No, he had never physically hurt me. But emotionally….you have no idea. He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

He sighed. "Yeah ok. I understand. But, look. I came here to talk." He said sternly.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said viciously, then picking up my books.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me back a little. I could feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes. But I would not let them fall.

"Please?" he said tightening his grip.

"About what Jett? The fact that you cheated on me?" I exclaimed, the tears now falling down my face. My voice starting to falter.

"No. Us." He said taking my hands. "I miss us." He said smiling. Ha, like he could be genuine. I snatched my hand away.

"Jett. There isn't an us! I dumped your sorry butt, when I saw you making out with Mercedes Griffin in the gym!" I exclaimed.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah…that wasn't what it looked like." Wow, has he become an even bigger liar since I left? Yes.

I just shook my head in disgust, the tears streaming down my face. "Jett, when I said I never wanted to see you again, I meant it!" I scolded.

His face turned from nervous to furious. "There's someone else. Isn't there?" he yelled. I was taken aback by this. I hadn't really thought about my feelings for the guy I liked. My face faltered and Jett became angrier.

"Isn't there?" he demanded. Fresh tears falling. My face and tone hardened.

"Yes! Ok? Yes, there is someone else! I met him when I moved here. He may be slightly confusing, but he's a hell of a lot better guy then you are!" I snapped. My breath coming out heavy. So, I really do have feelings for him.

This news only made him angrier.

"You little-" I heard, and then my head hit something hard. I let out a scream.

Everything went black.

**Kendall POV**

I was walking to Jo's house to work on our project. I had a few ideas we could do for our duet. I had to admit….her voice really is amazing….

Stop it Kendall! You do not have feelings for her! I've been trying to decide for the past few days what these feelings are I have for her.

I mean she's stubborn and annoying, but really smart and has the voice of an angel…

Wow. Where did that come from? I shook my head and kept walking until I heard a pair of angry voices from around the corner. From the sound of it, neither of them were too happy. I quickly walked around the corner to see what was going on.

I turned the corner but quickly hid behind the wall, since I was about to walk in on the argument. I looked closer to see the two people arguing.

It was…Jo!

She was crying, and sounded really upset. I felt myself getting angry as I watched them. I don'y know why. What kind of dude would make a girl cry?

I felt my heart drop….me. I remembered when I confronted her about the picture and she got really upset. But hey. That was unintentional.

I couldn't see the guys face. Just the back of him.

I strained my ears to listen in on their conversation.

_"About what Jett? The fact that you cheated on me?"_ I heard a higher voice say. Though her voice was clearly faltering.

Then the realization hit. She was talking to her ex-boyfriend. He cheated on her? What a jerk!

_"No. Us. I miss you."_ I heard the other voice say, that I assumed was Jett. Ha. That jerk thinks he could get her back. Not in this lifetime.

Wait why would I care about her love life? I debated.

_"Jett, when I said I never wanted to see you again, I meant it!"_ I heard Jo yell after a minute. Wow. This guy really can't take a hint. Why can't he just leave her alone? Should I do something? The I heard something that really caught my attention.

_"There's someone else. Isn't there?"_ Jett yelled at her causing her to go silent. My head snapped up at this. Listening very intently. There was a silence for a moment. I was getting anxious. But why?

_"Isn't there?"_ I heard Jett repeat even angrier. Finally with a string tone but fresh tears, Jo replied.

_"Yes! Ok? Yes, there is someone else! I met him when I moved here. He may be slightly confusing, but he's a hell of a lot better guy then you are!"_ I heard her snap. Those words made my breath get caught in my throat. She's into someone here? Is it me?

Then…..I heard an ear splitting scream.

I looked up to see Jett had shoved Jo, a little too hard against the wall. Her head hit it with a sickening thud, and passed out.

That's it. Something boiled inside me. Nothing mattered. Jo just wasn't the annoying stubborn new girl anymore. She was now the hurt, harassed girl that I liked.

"Hey!" I shouted at Jett.

He turned and stopped the couple of kicks laid to Jo's side. Good thing I was there. He would've done much worse.

"What do you want?" he asked scowling.

"For you to leave her alone." I said my glare and voice hard.

He laughed and smirked at me before speaking in a hard tone. "Look. She's my girlfriend, and I can do what I want. This doesn't concern you." He said turning away walking towards Jo.

I felt something burst in me I ran forward turned him around and punched him straight in the face, knocking him out.

I stood there for a few minutes regaining my composure before noticing the frail Jo in the corner. I quickly ran over to her and checked her for any injuries. She looked pretty much fine. No bleeding from the head. Just a couple small bruises on her side. It still made me furious.

I threw her book bag over my shoulder and picked her up in my arms. I looked down at her face. She looked so frail and innocent here.

I glared down at the Jett below me. He'd wake up soon. But Jo wasn't going to be around when he did. I then began walking towards her house, using the address she gave me in English.

With one hand I searched through her bag with a free hand to find a key before opening the door.

Luckily her mom wasn't home.

I then walked up the stairs and into what I assumed was her bedroom.

It was a modern room. Dark blue with white accents. Pictures of friends and family everywhere. A white desk with a lamp, organized papers, and a laptop by the door. Straight ahead was a queen sized bed with black and blue sheets.

I carefully laid her down on her bed, and set her bag aside on the window bench. I went downstairs and returned with an icepack. Hey, stuff was easy to find in her house. I set it on her head then sat down on the window bench. Deep in thought.

So who was this guy she likes was it me? Do I like her. I was awakened from my thought by Jo moving and murmuring something. I moved closer so I could hear and/or help her.

"It's….Kendall." I heard her sigh.

Did I hear her right? I wondered what she was talking about.

"No…..Jett…I love…..Kendall." I made out. At that moment I felt my heartbeat quicken.

Did….did she say….she loved me? I had to sit myself down to think about this.

Jo Taylor….the annoying stubborn, new girl, whom I hated...sort of...…loves me.

I smiled.

Am I really in love with her too?

Yes. I'm in love with Jo Taylor

**A/N: Not meaning to be too violent if it is. Nothing more violent from this point. SO how was it? Please review and let me know! I'd really appreciate it thanks! Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, how ya'll doing? I was blown away by the number of reviews I got! You guys rock! Thanks so much I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as mush I do writing it! R&R! =)**

**Jo POV**

There was a sharp pain in the back of my head. "Ugh…" I felt myself moan as I was starting to wake up.

"Hey, your awake." I heard a voice speak calmly. My whole body froze and tensed up. Whether it's the ringing in my ear that won't stop, or someone is actually in my room!

Oh my god! It was probably Jett! The creep. How did he even find my house? Ok, gotta think fast. I then remembered the 'Acting for dummies' book I kept on my nightstand when I was bored. I'll throw it at him.

Trying not to make any sudden moves….I slowly reached my arm out next to me until I grasped hold of the book. And in one fluid motion threw it at the giant body mass that was in front of me.

The body it the wall with a thud and an "Ow."

"Jett you jerk! How did you even find my house! I swear if you touch me again I'll-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I opened my eyes.

I was yelling at Kendall.

I subconsciously fixed my shirt and hair before screaming at him.

"Kendall? What the hell? What are you doing in my house?" I screamed at him. Hey I may have hit him with a book, but I had the right to know why he was in my room.

"A 'Thank you!' might be nice!" he exclaimed rubbing his head, getting up off the floor.

"For what? For not calling the cops to kick you outta my house?" I screamed. I mean seriously.

"No. For saving your ass from that Jett guy!" he retaliated. If I wasn't shocked before, I sure was now. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I looked down, a slight blush creeping on my cheeks.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled as we both looked down, a little embarrassed. I felt a few tears streak my face. But I kept my mouth shut to keep from sobbing. We then just stood in silence. I felt like such an idiot. Crying, in front of the guy who….saved me.

I felt something a little rough, but gentle glide my cheek. I looked up to see Kendall wiping away my tears.

"Hey. Don't cry, he's gone now." He spoke gently. Hearing those words made something in me snap. Soon I was sinking to the floor. Full out sobbing. Kendall stood there shocked a moment before sliding next to me.

I covered my face in my hands and just sat there, crying. No, Jett would never be gone. He'd always be looking for me. Always has. Ever since we broke up. Trying to get me back, when I really didn't want to be with him. So he'd find me, try to get me back. He'd never actually hurt me before. This just toppled onto the already overflowing emotional damage.

As I cried I felt a soothing hand rub my back. I jumped a little forgetting there was someone in the room with me. I didn't care who it was, I ignored the hand and buried my head into whoever was next to me and continued to sob.

I don't know how long I was like that, but after a while I finally lifted my head, my cheeks flushed and tear stained, eyes red and puffy. Stray hairs were pushed behind my ears and tears were wiped from my eyes. But not by me.

I could still hear the quiet shushing in my ear trying to calm me down. I would've freaked out, embarrassed I just broke down in front of someone out of nowhere. But I was too upset to care.

I stood up and brushed myself off, running fingers through my tangled hair. I probably looked like a mess. I then remembered it was Kendall who was with me, which only added to my embarrassment.

"Thank you, for uh, saving me from Jett…..and I'm sorry for just breaking down in front of you." I scoffed at the end, scolding myself for the stupidity of crying. I held back tears, I knew Kendall thought I was pathetic at this point. I'll admit, it's embarrassing crying in front of the guy you like and barely know.

I kept my head down waiting for his smart-mouthed reply. Instead, he stood up too. I visibly tensed. He then walked forward-a smile tugging his lips-and cupped my face with one hand, and did something I never thought he'd do.

He kissed me.

I was shocked and tense at first, but relaxed into it and threw my arms around his neck. His arms finding their way around my waist. A few lone tears had escaped my eyes and streaked down my face. But I didn't care.

I never expected to be kissing him. Heck, I never thought I'd even fall for him! But the kiss sent electricity through my body, nothing else in the world mattered.

We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. His were filled with hope, sorrow and happiness. I then stepped back thoroughly confused.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure." He replied just as confused, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed about what he just did.

I then walked backwards and sat on my bed. "Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Kissing you?" he replied almost immediately. I shook my head no. But I'd like to find that out too.

"No. Why did you save me from Jett?" I asked longingly. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed when nothing came out. Finally he did speak.

"Well, he was beating you up. It sounded like a fierce argument. No girl should be abused like that." He said shrugging his shoulders sitting across from me on the window bed.

"Oh. Thanks. Uh… how much of the conversation did you hear?" I asked shyly.

"Well, it started with when you said he cheated on you….and ended when he pushed you." He said slightly shyly. I subconsciously put my hand to my head, and found it cold?

"Why is my head cold?" I asked, he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's cold cause I put an icepack on your head earlier."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem."

We stood there in silence for a while, until I spoke up again. "So why'd you do it?"

"I already told you, he was beating you u-"

"No, I mean, why'd you kiss me?" my face turned beet red when I said this. His did as well.

"Well, I…um because, you were crying, and you seemed really upset, sooo I did it to calm you down." He replied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh." I said. It's weird, like I'm…..disappointed or something.

More silence came over my room. "Why don't we get started on the project?" I suggested.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." He agreed and we left my room to walk downstairs to the living room. We sat down in opposite chairs and got out some paper and pencils as well as my guitar.

"So do you have any ideas?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have a few. Since it's a duet we should do a song that compliments both of our voices. So why don't we do like a slow song or something?" he suggested.

"Sure." I agreed. Silence came again, which seemed to come often, and all that was heard was both of our pencils scribbling on paper.

Too often, I would look up and sneak glances at his working form. My mind still reeled about our kiss. Was that really the reason he kissed me? Did he like it? Did I like it?

Just then he lifted his head to lock eyes with mine and smirked. "Hmmmmm, someone's little distracted?" he asked cocking and eyebrow.

I was snapped out of my daze and quickly averted my eyes when he said that, my face probably a dark shade of red.

I could still feel his gaze on me. Wait is he staring? Without him noticing I glanced over at him. Yup, he sure was staring. I smirked and replied, "Like what you see there Knight?"

His eyes practically popped out of his head before quickly turning away and blushing. I smirked.

It still clawed at me. Why did he kiss me? I thought he hated me? Could…could he like me? No. I mean sure I admit I like him, but he couldn't like me….could he?

It was about 2 and a half hours since we started. I was curious as to what he has so far, so I walked across the room to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"Hey. Whatcha have so far?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Here take a look." He said handing me half of the papers They were filled with lyrics and guitar notes. But what really drew my attention….was my name written many times along the borders of the papers.

So…..does this mean he likes me? Probably.

I chuckled. He looked to me with a curious gaze. I then let out a small laugh.

"Hey Kendall, can you explain these to me?" I said pointing to my name sprawled across the sheets. He took them from me and his eyes widened. "Th-those mean nothing. They were just to remind me…..you were my partner." He tried to lie.

"Yeah…..why don't you tell me the real reason you kissed me earlier?" I said raising an eyebrow. His face turned a light shade of pink and he sighed.

"Ok…..you looked so sad, so broken. I couldn't believe one guy could tear you down like that. It really hurt me inside to watch you break down like that. And, I didn't know why. Until I kissed you. I…I like you Jo."

I was shocked. So he really liked me? Wow. I never thought the guy that absolutely hated me, could actually like me. And I didn't know, I could like the guy that I absolutely hated. But here we are. So, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I used my hand to turn his face so we locked eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Immediately I felt him respond, his hands slipping around my waist.

When we broke apart I looked into his eyes and whispered. "I like you too." He smilled at this. But, sadly a horrible thought plagued my mind.

What are we supposed to do about Jett?

My thoughts were cut short when I felt his lips on mine again, which left only one more question.

Am I really in love with Kendall Knight? We broke apart and I looked into his eyes.

Oh, yes! And I'm perfectly fine with that.

**A/N: But wait! It's not over yet! They may be together, but what happens when they run into Jett? I would love to hear from you so please review! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and you guys and ur support! I was on vacation so I couldn't update. So sorry about that! The chapter up after this will be up soon too as a make-up! R&R! Thanks!**

**Jo POV**

The first thing I was aware of when I came to, was that my head wasn't pounding anymore. That's a start. I soon let my eyes flutter open and get used to the morning light. For a while I just lay there staring at the ceiling until I finally made the effort to move.

I tried getting up but just fell back down. I looked down and then beside me to see Kendall with his arm snaked around my waist. Holding me tightly. His face twitching into a frown.

Wait what? Since when…oh yeah. Yesterday.

I smiled as I remembered. I still couldn't believe it actually happened. We actually got together. I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his nose. This caused his eyes to slowly flutter open and search around lazily until they landed on me. Then he smiled.

"Hey you." He said softly.

I smiled right back. "Hi." I replied softly pecking him on the lips.

"Crazy day yesterday huh?" he asked me cocking an eyebrow.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I said throwing my head back and closing my eyes. Then I realized something and shot up.

"Hey, how did I get to my bed?" I asked curiously.

Kendall smirked. The jerk. "Well, last night if you remember, we worked HOURS working on a song and sometime around 9 you passed out, papers scattered all around you. I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you upstairs."

I smirked. "And how is it exactly that you were asleep next to me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I was about to leave, when I heard your mom downstairs. Plus you had that run in with that Jett guy and so.." he trailed odd.

"So you thought you'd stay with me?" I smiled. He smiled right back. Did I mention he has a gorgeous smile? "Yup." He responded. Which caused me to giggle.

"Well then you better go before my mom catches you." I said lightly pushing him off the bed causing him to chuckle.

"Okay, okay." He said before grabbing his backpack and opening my balcony window. "I'll see you soon." He said before stepping back to peck me on the cheek then turned and jumped off my balcony landing solidly on the ground.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed. I barely remembered any of what happened yesterday. Just a bunch of screaming and fighting. Then, blackness. Then there was Kendall and how we confessed how we liked each other, the smiles, the soft kisses.

I sighed again before finally getting up and walking downstairs. My mom greeted me with a smile. "Hi honey. Did you sleep well last night?"

I smiled. "Yeah mom. I did."

"Good. Well go upstairs and get ready because Mrs. Diamond herself and her son are coming over for lunch in an hour." She informed me while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"MMmmkk." I replied while dragging myself out of my chair and upstairs to shower. I felt dirty from not showering last night since I fell asleep before I could.

After I showered I walked to my drawer and picked out my off-the-shoulder black top and white skinny jeans. I curled my hair to perfection and put on some basic jewelry as well as some light make-up. To finish off I put on my 2 inch black cover high heels.

I walked downstairs just as the doorbell had rung. "Coming!" My mother shouted running towards the door, but stopped short. "Oh. Jo, by the way, her son brought a friend too. Just to make it less awkward for the kids." I nodded and continued descending down the steps.

My mother opened the door-

"James?" I practically shouted when she opened the door. Behind it was a tall woman with light brown hair and a rather serious expression. It was who was beside her that I was suprised about.

"Jo?" his reaction the same. "You're the daughter to the new vice president?"

"Yeah." I laughed, him as well.

"Why don't you three come in?" my mother motioned. James's face immediately paled.

"Yeah, about that…." He started then stepped inside allowing the last person to enter.

Kendall.

My face immediately brightened, however his immediately hardened.

"Jo." He spat.

"Kendall?" I tried to say, but it came out more as a question.

I noticed the adults had already left leaving us kids in the awkward and confusing atmosphere.

"Yeah. Jo, I kind of invited Kendall. Not knowing you were going to be the daughter, soooo I know you guys hate each other, but please try to keep it at a minimum." James pleaded. I just stood their dumbstruck.

"That might be a problem with Jo here." Kendall spat. What the hell was his problem? One minute we're kissing and cuddling on my bed, the next we're back to square one? Fighting with the oh-so jerky Kendall Knight from day 1? Fine.

"I can only hope Kendall uses his manners. _IF_ he has any at all." I say flipping my hair over my shoulder and walking after the adults, leaving the two of them standing their speechless before following me soon after.

"Kids! How lovely of you to join us!" Mrs. Diamond announced. I smiled politely and sat in one of our chairs, the boys on the couch across from me.

"So Jo, I've heard many great things about you from your mother! Tell me about yourself."

I smiled, Mrs. Diamond seemed nice enough. I took a sip of the tea my mom laid out and cleared my throat. "Well, I'm sure my mother has told you our back story, but I'm very athletic, quick-witted if I might add," this earned me a laugh from Mrs. Diamond and James. Kendall stayed neutral.

"Doing very good in school, and I hope to do something big as I grow older." I finished. Mrs Diamond just smiled at me.

"Is there a special boy in your life? Because I think you and James would look absolutely adorable together!" she exclaimed.

I almost choked on my tea. "Mother!" James exclaimed embarassed, cheeks turning red. I glanced over at Kendall and he was practically seething with anger, trying his best to hide it. Huh, I thought he didn't care.

I let out a strained chuckle. "Uh, that's very sweet Mrs. Diamond, but James is just a friend, and no there isn't really a special boy." I said secretly glancing at Kendall.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go make some more tea." I said excusing myself to the kitchen and out of the awkward atmosphere.

I got the tea pot and refilled it with hot water, and sighed as I placed it on the stove. "Nice cover." I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

I spun around surprised. However, that sense of surprise soon turned to anger. "What the hell is your problem!" I exclaimed. He seemed taken aback.

"We confess our love to each other, kiss, and…cuddle and all of the sudden you hate me again? What is your problem!" I shouted quite angrily.

He was about to speak but I wasn't going to let him.

"What is this? A game? Cause' I don't need that! I've been through enough crap in my life. I don't need you toying with my feelings. And another thing-" I was about to continue my rant when I was cut off by his lips on mine.

I immediately melted into him as he drew small, very soothing circles into my back. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we broke apart he was smirking and I was smiling goofily.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Great." I said dreamily. But, it was soon replaced by anger again. "Wait, tell me what is going on!" I demanded, untangling my arms from around his neck. He held his hands up as to show surrender.

"Ok, I'm not exactly ready to tell people we're dating." He told me truthfully. My anger immediately drained out of me and was replaced by confusion.

"Why?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well, I kind of have a reputation and I'm afraid you'd get picked on for dating the rebel of the school." He answered

I smiled. "Ok, if you aren't ready then I'll wait." I said and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and just stared at him adoringly.

"But you have to learn to get your emotions under control Mr. Knight." I said smirking. He blushed realizing his reaction to Mrs. Diamond's comment about me and James.

"For you...ok." he said. He then leaned down to kiss me, I leaned in too…..until in one fluid motion I twirled out of his embrace. Leaving him very stunned there.

He turned his head around to face me, a confused expression on his face.

"We're not dating remember?" I said with a smirk and walked back to the living room. I could sense him smiling and soon followed me suit.

Except, am I really going to let him hide our relationship?

If it means saving our relationship, then yes.

**A/N: Reviews and ideas are luv! C ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gonna keep this short. And also thanks to everyone else who reviewed and kept up with the story!, glad you like it! **

**Shout out to**_** KittyBlack224**_**: Wish Granted! ;)**

**Okay enough rambling, more shout outs next time, on with the story!**

**Forgotten disclaimer: Keep forgetting to do this, I do not own BTR but I do own tickets to their summer tour!**

**Jo POV**

I tapped my pen to my chin as I thought of ideas. It's been a week and a half since me and Kendall got together. Except, we're kinda hiding our relationship.

I finally convinced Kendall that we should have our first date. Even if it was in secrecy.

We could see a movie! No, too romantic. Unless it's an action movie or something…

Or we could just go out to dinner! Nah, to straight forward. Unless it was at like at Pharaohs or something. That restaurant has the best burgers!

I guess I'll just surprise him.

I set my notebook and pen down and fell back on my bed, replaying the past weeks events.

Kendall and I performed the duet together, we got an A! However we couldn't celebrate since we 'hate' each other.

Also since James thought I 'wasn't' single, he flirted with me several times this weeks, Carlos a little as well. I would always hide my snickers as I could see Kendall's jealous expression from across the lunch table or in English.

I sighed and looked at my digital clock. It read 5:45 pm. I sighed before I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said while getting up to rummage through my closet for something to wear for our date tonight.

My mom then walked in with a smile on her face. "Honey, whatever plan you have, cancel them! We're going out to dinner tonight!" she said excitedly before starting to exit my room, but I stopped her.

"Woah, with who?" I asked, I mean I'm canceling my date with Kendall for this.

"Oh, just some old friends of ours." She said smiling wildly before scampering off to her room to get ready.

I sighed and flopped on my bed while simeltaniously grabbing my phone. I texted Kendall to take a rain check.

He had asked why and I said some fancy dinner thing that I didn't want to go to. I mean what old friends came to visit this soon?

So, I showered and changed into a tight fighting light pink burn-through v-neck with a white cami, my black skinny jeans and a pair of white flats.

I walked into my bathroom and straightened my hair until no curls could be found. My make-up was a little heavier with mascara and I had put on some cherry lip gloss before grabbing my white handbag and heading downstairs and into the car.

The car ride there was mostly uneventful for the 15 minutes we were in there. My mom just asked me about school, friends and homework.

She then asked me if there were any boys I had been eyeing, and I hesitated a bit before saying no.

We finally arrived at _'The Fancy Breadstick_.' What a stupid name.

We walked in and a host greeted us.

"The Taylors?" she asked. We nodded and she smiled. "Yes. They're waiting for you." She said as she grabbed to menus and less us towards the back of the restaurant.

We rounded a corner and came to a fancy table with a mother and her son.

Who was the son you may ask?

Jett. Of course.

There he was in all his terrible glory. He had his hair swept over to the side, his eyes were glowing and he had his lips puffed out.

I instantly froze and tugged on my mom's arm like a little kid. "Mom, I don't feel too good. I'm not that hungry anyway. I think I'll just wait in the car…" I said turning to leave but my mom grabbed my arm just as quick as I had turned.

"Relax Josephine. You'll be fine. Now be polite. It's the Stetson's!" she said as we walked up to the table.

"Trina!" my mom exclaimed opening her arms for a hug.

"Rebecca!" Jett's mom replied equally as happy, opening her arms for them to embrace.

"Jo." Jett said to me with a smirk, opening his arms.

"Jett." I growled, refusing to hug the piece of trash.

"Why don't we have a seat hmm?" Mrs. Stetson opted, and of course I get stuck sitting across from Jett. Great, have to stare at his ugly face while I'm eating.

While our mothers journeyed to catch up, Jett just stared at me, checking me out.

"Will you stop?" I asked angrily.

"Hey it's not my fault you look insanely hot." He replied. I rolled, my eyes. His typical response.

I then leaned over the table, time to get serious.

"Ok, Stetson. What are you doing here, and why the hell did you drag your mom out here with you?" I asked.

"Man your feisty tonight. What? Can't a guy see his own _girlfriend_?" he asked emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"I am not your _girlfriend_! You knew that the moment I dumped your sorry ass when I caught you sucking faces with Mercedes griffin!"

He pulled a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah, that wasn't what it looked like..." I just scoffed and sat back in my seat.

"Are you guys ready to order?" our waiter asked us as he came, pulling out a notepad as he did.

"Yes, I'd like the ravioli please." I asked politely, handing him my menu.

"Anything to drink?" he asked

"A Shirley temple." I replied. Jett just smirked. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomah when he did.

Once the waiter had left, Jett had resumed trying to talk to me.

"So what do ya say? You and me? My place after dinner?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I scoffed disgustingly. "In your dreams Jett."

"Your right, you will be." He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes. How much more can you get of this guy?

I then felt something rubbing my leg. I slapped it away, Jett making a yelping noise.

"Stop trying to feel me up you perv!" he just smirked. I really wanted to flick some of my ravioli at him. But instead, I just took a long sip of my Shirley temple. It tasted kinda funny, different. But I brushed it off as nothing.

"Come on Jo. You know you want me." It was then I noticed I had finished my Shirley temple and stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me. I need some air." I said as I walked outside stumbling a bit as I did. My head felt really fuzzy, I hadn't a clue why though.

After what seemed like a journey to the front door, I stumbled outside and let out a huge breath. What am I gonna do.

I wish Kendall was with me. I smiled.

Kendall . Just thinking about him brought a smile to my face. I sunk down the wall and closed my eyes, imagining him.

I imagined his hilarious bushy eyebrows, his laugh when he hears something funny, his endless emerald green eyes, even his witty comments, and his lips…

"Jo?" a muffled voice said. Though I couldn't tell. My hearing was getting weird and my head still felt fuzzy.

I opened my eyes it was slightly blurry. I could see the person getting closer to me and lend a hand to help me up.

I squinted my eyes to get a good look at the person.

"Kendall?" I said slightly drearily, though my voice still firm.

There was a pause of hesitation before a "Yeah."

I smiled broadly. "Oh thank god! I said launching myself into his arms. He pause for a millisecond before embracing me tightly.

He tipped my chin up and looked me in the yes, his face still a little disoriented. My head was thudding, but I didn't care. I then crashed our lips together, not wanting to be apart from him any longer. Kendall was there, and that's all that mattered.

He responded immediately wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

I pulled away for oxegyn and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It was _my_ pleasure." he responded running fingers through my hair.

**Kendall POV**

I could only watch in horror, anger and sadness as I watched Jo kiss that Jett guy. I couldn't look away.

Wait he's looking at me, and smirking?

Wait, what-what's this terrible feeling? No. It can't. I swore I'd never have it.

Am I really feeling Heart break?

Sadly…..yes.

**A/N: Ahhh! Should've been up soon, but, what can you do? Sorry, LOL! Review and tell me what you think! Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guyssss! It seems like it's been forever! I know, I kind of hated myself for writing that chapter. This story is taking on a whole new turn….so tell me what you guys wanna see in the review! Stupid Jett…ANYWAY! Let's get on shall we? And probably a 1 time thing Jett POV! Don't worry, the stories good, just not him. Heh heh. ;)**

**Jett POV**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and the scent of strawberries filling my nose. I groggily looked down to see Jo sleeping peacefully in my arms. This made me smile.

You may think it had been wrong of me to drug her and everything, but she wouldn't get back together with me, what else was I supposed to do besides pretend to be that good for nothing boyfriend of hers.

I tried getting up but she snuggled deeper into my chest.

"No…Kendall. Don't move." She murmured half asleep.

I smiled. "I'll be right back sweetie." I said getting up and kissing her on the head. I missed that.

I then walked downstairs just to be greeted by Mrs. Taylor.

"Jett. Thank you so much for staying and taking care of Jo." She said with a warm smile, which I gladly returned.

"No problem Mrs. T. I should probably get back to the hotel we're staying at. See you soon." I said before opening the door and leaving.

I walked down the sidewalk watching Jo's window disappear from view. I'm glad to have her back.

I was probably a few minutes down the street when I was met with a hard punch to the jaw.

**Kendall POV**

I left my house and went on a walk to clear my head.

My heart was torn into a million pieces last night, but somehow I managed to stay pieced together.

It's weird. We are dating, but no one knows it, so technically we're not? Ugh. I just don't know what to think.

I mean is Jo really cheating on me?

No.

She thought that guy was me right? The bastard. He probably drugged her or something.

I smirked, but anger still lingered.

Well it's probably worn off by now. Man, when I get my hands on that-

My thoughts were cut short when I heard humming. I looked ahead to see a guy with a goofy smile on his face and his head down.

It was that idiot who kissed Jo last night.

I felt something inside me snap as I quickened my pace to be in front of him.

He hadn't noticed me yet, but as soon as I was within distance I set a clear punch to his jaw, sending him flying backwards.

He looked up furious, but it slowly overtook shock, then…..a stupid smirk.

He got up messaging his jaw.

"Ah, so it's the famous Kendall I seem to hear so much about. We've had one encounter before if I remember. Both times you seem to be beating me up."

I scowled. "The first time, you were hurting Jo! The second time you take advantage of her!"

Jett's expression changed to one of curiosity. But l could see the smirk seeping through.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

This just made me more furious. "Oh, You don't know. So drugging Jo, kissing her when you know she doesn't want you, and pretending to be me, was something I just imagined?" I stated furiously.

"Oh. That. Well she is _my_ girlfriend, I think I deserve to be with her. Don't you?" he asked smirking.

"First of all _Jett_," I spat his name like venom on my tongue. "Jo is _my_ girlfriend, and you know that. Why else would she be saying _my_ name, and trying to get away from you ever since you first got here?"

"Look, we never officially broke up. Sure she screamed at me, a lot, but never actually broke it off. She's still _my_ girl." Jett defended aggressively.

"Well it doesn't seem like she still wants to be with you. And the charade is over. The drug you gave her has probably worn off by now. So you can get your sorry butt back to where you came from."

"Not unless she wants to be with me." She responded as I began to walk away. I stopped dead.

"And why would she want that?"

"Maybe she saw you cheating on someone, she'd come crying back to me. And we'd be happy together again without any…d_istractions_." He pondered motioning to me.

"I would never in a lifetime cheat on Jo. She means the **WORLD** to me!" I defended, getting angrier by the minute.

"She means so much as you would hide your relationship from everyone you know?" he spat back.

I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. I looked down sadly. He was right.

He laughed and began to walk away, shoving me aside as he did so. However, I managed to get out one more comeback.

"Stay away from Jo you dirty jerk!"

**Jo POV**

I woke up feeling groggy. That's weird, did I have to much to eat last night? Then all of the previous night events came rushing back to me. Dinner, having to deal with Jett, and finally when Kendall came, my savior…

I smiled and looked at my clock it read 8:02 am. Crap! I'm late for school. I jumped out of bed realizing I was still in my clothes from last night.

I quickly stripped and showered before getting ready. I put on a short sleeved fitting red v-neck with white capris and my black ballet flats. I carefully curled my hair and pulled the bangs up out of my face.

I put on some quick make up and smiled in the mirror, grabbed my back pack and raced downstairs.

"Hi sweetie. Are you feeling better this morning." She asked. But I wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah mom. I'm late for school. Gotta go. Love you bye!" I shouted as I ran out the door and the quick run to school.

I went to the office and asked for an excused pass.

I was on my way to English, a smile in my face. This was one of the classes where me and Kendall pass notes. He's actually a real sweetie when you get to know him. Hopefully our relationship will go public soon.

I was also thinking of witty remarks to make at our usual lunch banter, since we still 'hate' each other. But when the rest of our friends aren't looking and are too busy talking. We smile and stare at each other. Cheesy, but sweet.

I turned the corner down the English hall…and stopped dead in my tracks.

What I saw made me want to crumple up and die.

Am I really watching some blonde kiss Kendall?

Between my silent tears and watching her push him against the wall in a heated lip-lock, I could hear myself think...

How could he?

**A/N: Bum bum bum! Cliffhanger, kinda. Review and tell me watcha think! Thanks and see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow! It's been FOREVER since I updated! On ANYTHING. And, I have a very good excuse. School. But now it's summer so updates all around YAY! Yeah. Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em up if you like it!**

**Jo POV**

I dropped my bag and ran. It felt like I was flying, my feet were going so fast. But I didn't care. As long as I was away from that idiot.

God! How could I be so stupid? That a guy like him, a jerk at that, falls for me? I can't believe I was so naïve.

Here I am crying into a corner I found when I sprinted from the hallways. I guess I was crying so loudly that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me and laying a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped a little at the sudden contact. I looked up, but tears blurred my vision. I quickly rubbed them away and blinked my eyes to straighten my vision.

When it was clear, I felt my stomach tighten and my sadness replaced with anger.

I quickly stood up and got in his face. _Kendall's_ face. I huffed and pointed a finger at him.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I couldn't help but yell. Luckily there was no one in the halls to hears us.

He looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"How could you!" I repeated a little quieter. "I don't care if nobody knows about us, I don't care if we're 'not technically together', you save me from my ex-boyfriend and stay with me just to make sure I'm ok, and then go off and kiss some blonde bimbo? Really? How did you expect me to react!" I scolded in one breath.

Kendall's face turned from soft to angry.

"Look! Your ex-boyfriend? Jett the douchebag? The ne who abused you a few days ago? Yeah, he's the one that was with you last night. He drugged you somehow and in your hallucinated state you thought he was me! I saw him tell you that it was me! But it wasn't! I wanted to go over there and punch him, but 1.) he knew I was watching and 2.) I didn't want to cause a scene. And that blonde bimbo I was just kissing? I don't even know her for Christ's sake! She just asked who I was and slammed me against the wall forcing her kisses on me. She said if I didn't kiss her back she would hurt you! And yes our relationship is a secret, but I still care for you! So, so so so so so much! I'm sorry you had to see that and go through what Jett did to you. But PLEASE. Forgive me."

His words were strong and so were his accusations. But it seemed like he was enjoying the kiss rather than defend my safety. And yes Jett cheated on me, but he wouldn't go so low as to drug me, and lie about it like Kendall is now.

I shook my head, feeling fresh tears sting the corner of my eyes.

"No. Jett was a douchebag. But he has a lot more dignity than you Kendall Knight! Lying to me about my ex-boyfriend's whereabouts, cheating on me, showing fake emotion and care for me all this time? What do you think I am? Some sort of prize? Well I'm not. I just can't believe you Knight. We. Are. Through. I don't even care if anyone knew, we're done!"

With that I picked up my book bag and stormed down the hall. It wasn't long after that I heard pounding footsteps running after me.

"Jo! Please! Will you listen!" Kendall pleaded running after me. He was catching up to me but I did not want to see him right now so I did the best thing I could in the situation, I ran into the girls bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and slid down the door until I was on the floor in sobs. I could hear him outside, aside from the part where he was banging on the door.

"Jo. Jo! Jo, please come out of there!"

It took me a while but I finally got some words out. "No Kendall! It's over! Go away and leave me alone!" I sobbed.

The knocking stopped, and about 5 minutes later I heard footsteps walking away from though to the door.

I buried my head in my knees and just sat there and cried for what seemed like forever. When I calmed down enough to think, I grabbed my cellphone from my bag and texted Camille. She was in Drama so she could skip it. At least I hoped.

**Come quick. It's an emergency. :,(**

I waited about 10 seconds before I got her reply.

**Where are you?**

I half smiled but it quickly faded as I texted.

**Girls bathroom. 2****nd**** floor nearest to our English classroom.**

I closed my phone knowing she was probably on her way and began to cry again. What had I done to deserve this? I mean, I thought I was beginning to..love..Kendall. But obviously he doesn't return the feelings. God. What a jerk.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door, and a frantic, "Jo?" on the other side. I knew it was Camille.

I slowly unlocked the door and she came rushing in.

"Oh my god Jo! Look at you!" she said as she ran over and kneeled next to me, embracing me in a tight hug.

She wiped the smudge marks and tears of my face and teased my hair with her fingers a bit so I was presentable.

"There. Now, tell me what happened?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

I sighed. This was going to be a long story.

As I told her the story of me and Kendall dating, him cheating on me, and his accusations, I think she made every emotion possible on her face.

Shocked, happy, sad, confused, curious and finally anger.

"Oh. When I get my hands on Kendall-" Camille gritted through her teeth as she began to get up angrily.

"No. He's not worth it. We're done now and there's nothing more to be discussed." I said pulling her back down.

"I just can't believe….that he's even worse than Jett. I mean, Jett was a really nice guy. He just cheated on me too."

Camille gave me an understanding look. "Well, if I can't beat Kendall up, how can I help?"

I thought about her questions for a minute before an idea popped into my head. One I thought I'd never get.

"You can't help," I finally answered. "But I know someone who might." I said before jumping and walking out of the bathroom with another question bouncing in my head.

Am I really going to Jett for advice and sympathy?

I guess so….

**A/N: Cliffy! Yes. I finally get back and I give you….that. But, I hope you enjoyed it! And please share your thoughts and ideas by reviewing! Next chapter is the last chapter! Get excited!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know how AMAZING every single one of you is! Sticking through me with the story…I'm really glad you liked it! I had A LOT of fun writing it!**

**So, sadly, here's the last chapter, once again thank you I hope you continue to read my stories and well…ENJOY!**

**Jo POV**

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. I was in a really fancy hotel knocking on Jett's door…for advice.

I waited a few minutes before the door was opened by the devil himself. He smirked at me and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my sweet girlfriend, Jo Taylor. But last time we met, I seem to remember you wanting nothing to do with me?" he said as h 'pondered' his thoughts.

"I did." I said sourly. But remembered why I came here. "Can I just….come in?" I asked through gritted teeth

He looked at me confused before nodding his head and letting me in the room.

"My mom is out so we have the room to ourselves." He said as he practically ran over to kiss me.

"WOAH THERE TIGER. I came her for….advice." I said looking down ashamed that I came as low as to ask Jett for advice.

"Advice? Well then you came to the right place. If it's advice on dropping that dork Kendall, I think you should bec-"

"I already did." I said cutting him off, trying to keep my voice steady; trying not to remember those green eyes looking at me with what he thought was sorrow.

"But I still need advice in a situation that surrounds him." I said sighing as I looked up at him as his face turned into one as what was curiosity.

But…was that a smirk he had on just a few seconds ago? No. He couldn't possibly know anything about this situation. So I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and sat on the edge of the nearest bed and looked away.

I felt the bed shift next to me, and an arm wrap around my shoulders. But for once, I didn't push Jett away.

"Jo, we may not be together anymore…but I can still tell when you're upset." Jett said softly. And for once, his voice wasn't harsh or cocky. It was….genuine.

"I caught Kendall cheating on me with some blonde girl!" I blurted out.

"I mean, no one knew we were together but that doesn't matter. I LOVED him. He said he LOVED me! All this kissing, and sneaking around, passing love notes and holding hands when no one's looking. It was so much fun! I couldn't believe after he came to the restaurant and practically rescued me and then stayed with me because I was drugged up somehow…and then accused you of doing it!" I ranted

Jett looked taken aback. "What? Moi? Jo, I know I hurt you before, but I would never do something like that!" he said hugging me closer.

"I know. I told him that. I really thought he loved me." I sniffed, looking down.

"Well it's obvious he doesn't. Want some advice Jo? Forget him. He doesn't care enough for you, as to lie to even his closest friends about your relationship, and then just leads you along until you catch him cheating on you? I think he's not worth your tears Jo." He said using a thumb to wipe a tear from my face.

I looked up at him and saw the sincerity and care his eyes held, and I smiled. "Thank you Jett. Now, I'm just gonna clean myself up a bit." I said as I got up and went in the bathroom around the corner.

I splashed my face with cold water to get rid of my puffy eyes, tear marks and red cheeks. I drank some water to calm my throat and re-did my makeup and hair so I looked presentable when I went back to school.

I opened the bathroom door, only to hear Jett talking to someone. I knew it wasn't his mom because I would've heard her come in. I walked closer to the doorway of the bedroom and listened carefully. I could barely hear the person on the other end.

"Yep, she just came running back to me asking for advice on that Kendall guy you kissed." I had to cover my mouth from gasping, my eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Yeah. She told me all about how their relationship was a secret and she _loved_ him and blah, blah, blah. And then she started saying how she thought he lied about drugging her and saving her, and staying with her that night. Even though it was me." I had to hold back myself from screaming. I knew it. Never, ever trust Jett. That no good, lying, son of a…

"Thanks Mercedes." Mercedes Griffin was the one that kissed him? Bitch.

"Now Jo will never talk to that loser again and eventually come running back into my arms. I don't even know why she liked him in the first place. I am so much more better looking than he is." I was about to just leave, when I heard Mercedes on the other end.

"_No problem. It was fun too, I always hated Jo 'the loser' Taylor. Kissing her boyfriend right in front of him was sooo worth it. Plus he's not that bad looking and a __**great **__kisser. I might just have to stay here a while and him around my finger_." That's when I stormed into the room and took the phone right out of Jett's hands.

"You listen, you cheating, cunning little _Bitch_. You may have ruined one of my relationships, but ruining another one _crosses the line_. Go suck faces with someone the same size ego as you." With that I threw Jett's cellphone of the 30 story balcony.

"Jo, I can explain," Jett started. But I didn't answer I just gave him a hard punch to the face. "Jerk I murmured, before grabbing my stuff and heading off for school.

God, I can't believe Jett. Why didn't I just listen to Kendall in the first place?

Kendall. He probably doesn't want to talk to me after all of the things I said to him.

After a 20 minute walk back to school I found Camille in the library. "Jo!" she exclaimed, followed by a round of 'shhhhhh' from the other students. She cringed before giving me the tightest hug ever possible.

"So how did your talk go? And who did you talk with?" she asked.

"It went from good to terrible. And my ex-boyfriend." Camille gasped "The cheating one?"

I sighed. "Yeah and it turns out all that stuff I said Kendall did? Was Jett's doing." Camille gasped again.

"Yes, it was him at the restaurant, he wasn't the one who stayed with me, and he paid the girl he cheated on me with to kiss Kendall!" Camille now had a look of sympathy and anger.

"Well let's go tell Kendall! It's almost last period!." She said as she dragged me out of the library and up to our final class.

"No Camille. After all those terrible things I said to him? I can't face him." Camille tried to talk me out of it but to no avail. My mind was set.

The bell then rang and the hall flooded with students and Camille and I were walking to my locker.

It was then I saw Kendall putting his books away. He casually looked my way, but did a double take as we locked eyes. His 3 friends were around him trying to snap him out of it. I turned on my heel and tugged Camille along.

"No. Not now." I whispered.

"Jo!" I heard him call out. "Jo!" I could hear a pair of running footsteps before they stopped.

I sighed and continued walking away.

"I LOVE YOU, JO TAYLOR!" I heard someone yell from behind me. It seemed time stopped, well more like the tons of kids on this floor who stopped to stare at either me or Kendall.

I turned around and saw Kendall standing there, a pathway being made by the students so we could see each other.

My eyes widened. He loved me? He really loved me? I dropped my backpack as did he, and we began walking towards each other before we met in the middle.

I looked up at him with curious eyes, and he looked at me with a loving gaze.

It was that heart stopping moment he cupped my face and connected our lips in one of the most loving and passionate kisses I had ever felt.

When we broke apart I said, "I'm so sorry Kendall. I shouldn't of said all those mean things to you. I know it wasn't you or your fault."

"It's ok." He said before connecting our lips again. As we broke apart, he lifted me up bridal style and looked around.

"Hear that? I'm in love with Jo Taylor!" shouted. There was a long pause of silence, before everyone erupted in cheers.

Kendall smiled down at me and carried me off to our next class.

"So does this officially and publicly make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked slyly.

He smirked and pecked my lips. "You bet it does."

I leaned my head against his chest and let a thought come to mind.

Am I really the girlfriend of 'bad boy' Kendall Knight?

I looked up at him and smiled.

Yes I am, and loving every minute of it.

**A/N: YAY! Happy Ending! Well I really hope you guys liked the ending and the story overall! Again I want to thank all of you, for reading this story and feel free to share your comments and reviews below. Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
